Trzecia płeć/6
Rozdział VI Buba wróciła do domu niezwykle podniecona. Oczy jej błyszczały, a wypieki na twarzy musiała przypudrować w przedpokoju, nie chcąc, by rodzice, którzy już zapewne kończą kolację, dostrzegli jej wzburzenie. Puder jednak nie pomógł. Gdy zjawiła się w jadalni, spotkała zaniepokojone spojrzenie matki i ojca. – Czy miałaś jakąś przykrość? – łagodnie zapytała pani Kostanecka. – Ależ, broń Boże, mamo. Przeciwnie. Spędziłam czas bardzo miło. Poznałam tylu ciekawych ludzi... Same głośne nazwiska. Czułam się tam taką głupią gąską... – Gdzie tam? – odezwał się pan Kostanecki. – W Kolchidzie! – z dumą odpowiedziała Buba. – Gdzie, kuchassju? Pani Kostanecka wyjaśniła, że Kolchidą nazywa się rodzaj klubu grupy literatów. Pan Kostanecki odpowiednią miną wyraził podziw. – A któż cię tam, kuchassju, wprowadził? – Sama Wanda Szczedroniowa. – Któż to ta dama? – Tatusiu! Jak można nie wiedzieć! – oburzyła się Buba. – To znakomita pisarka!... – Ja ojcu powiem – przerwał Ryszard. – Cała ta Kolchida, to Żydy i masony, a w ogóle bolszewiki. I doprawdy, dziwię się, że mama pozwala Bubie z nimi przestawać. Jeżeli dojdzie to do mojej korporacji, zobaczysz, Buba, na balu korporacyjnym będziesz podpierała ściany. Żaden z tobą nie zatańczy. Żaden, a ja będę miał tylko wstyd, że moja siostra afiszuje się w publicznych lokalach z takimi ludźmi! Buba poczerwieniała i odpowiedziała najbardziej pogardliwym tonem, na jaki umiała się zdobyć: – W ogóle na wasz bal nie pójdę. Czy tobie naprawdę zdaje się, że mi coś zależy na powodzeniu u jakichś tam bubków i gołowąsów? Jesteś paradny! – Najlepsza i najprzyzwoitsza młodzież, chłopcy z najlepszych domów – zirytował się Ryszard – cała arystokracja, a ty... – Kpię sobie z arystokracji! – Naturalnie! Wolisz różne podejrzane typy i jakieś panie Szczedroniowe! Wie tatuś, kto jest ta pani Szczedroniowa? Otóż to żona jakiegoś stróża czy szewca, która pisze bezwstydne, wyuzdane rzeczy! – Poczekaj, kuchassju, niechajże Buba nam powie. – Uspokój się, Rysiu – dodała pani Kostanecka. – Otóż pani Szczedroniowa, którą Ryś tak obraża, jest córką pani senatorki Jelskiej-Szermanowej, a poza tym cioteczną siostrą pani Anny Leszczowej. Więc rachuj się ze słowami. A rozumu ma w jednym palcu więcej, niż może się zmieścić pod wszystkimi waszymi korporanckimi deklami. Poza tym jej mąż nie jest szewcem, lecz sławnym bakteriologiem. I trzeba być takim ignorantem jak ty, żeby o tym nie wiedzieć!... – Spokojniej, kuchassju – przerwał córce pan Kostanecki – więc skądże ty ją znasz? – Pani Leszczowa poznajomiła je kiedyś, już dawno – wyjaśniła pani Kostanecka. – Diabli wiedzą po co – warknął Ryszard. – Ryszardzie – upomniała go matka – pani Anna jest osobą tak dobrze wychowaną i mającą tyle taktu, a w dodatku niewątpliwie dla Buby życzliwą, że skoro postąpiła tak, a nie inaczej, widocznie było to albo stosowne, albo nieuniknione. Pan Kostanecki chciał dowiedzieć się dalszych szczegółów o Kolchidzie, lecz Buba czuła się rozżalona i do końca kolacji odpowiadała monosylabami. Nikt tu nie doceniał zaszczytu, jakiego dostąpiła, nikt nie orientował się, jak ważna jest Kolchida i ile tysięcy ludzi będzie zazdrościło Bubie tego, że siedziała przy jednym stoliku i rozmawiała z takimi ludźmi jak Szawłowski, Szczedroniowa, Kalmanowicz, Jan Kamil Pieczątkowski, Dziewanowski i inni... Na usta cisnął się jej epitet "mieszczaństwo". Kochała rodziców bardzo i nawet Rysia też, ale cóż oni w ogóle mogą o tym wiedzieć! Czy któreś z nich zajmuje się jakimiś zagadnieniami? Matka całe swoje zainteresowanie skupia na powszednich sprawach domowych, ojciec na sesjach i fabryce, a Ryszard to w ogóle naiwny młokos. Gdy wracała do domu, była przygotowana na to, że znajdzie odpowiedni moment, by zaimponować im którymś z świeżo zasłyszanych w Kolchidzie poglądów. Oczekiwała sprzeciwu, a może nawet zgorszenia, lecz tak była pewna słuszności tych poglądów, że gotowała się bez obawy do dyskusji. Tymczasem wszystko spełzło na niczym. I to przez Rysia. Aż dziwne, jaki on jeszcze głupi, jak zacofany! Zniechęcona oświadczyła, że boli ją głowa i położyła się do łóżka. Zasnąć jednak nie chciała i nie mogła. Wrażenia wieczoru były zbyt głębokie, zbyt rewelacyjne. Już nawet mniejsza o sam fakt poznania tych wszystkich znakomitości, mniejsza o łechczące poczucie zainteresowania, a może zazdrości, jakie czytała w natarczywych spojrzeniach publiczności, przyglądającej się jej, zwykłej sobie pannie Bubie Kostaneckiej, siedzącej w gronie kwiatu intelektualizmu polskiego. Ale w jej głowie zaszedł przewrót tak szybki, tak niespodziewany, a tak mocny, że wprost upajał. Mówiąc po prostu, dotychczas była głupią gęsią. Patrzyła na świat i jego sprawy, na ludzi i ich życie nic nie widzącymi oczyma. Bez kwestii zastanawiały ją niektóre rzeczy, wydawały się niesłuszne lub sprawiedliwe, a najczęściej dziwne i przede wszystkim niezmiernie skomplikowane. I nagle wszystko stało się przeraźliwie jasne. Po wyjściu z "Mundusu" spotkała przypadkowo panią Szczedroniową. Gdy kłaniała się jej, miała obawę, czy pani Szczedroniowa ją pozna. Dotychczas widziały się tylko raz i to króciutko. Jednak poznała. Była od razu tak miła, że zwróciła uwagę na krój futra Buby i jej czapeczkę. Aprobata dobrego gustu z ust takiej kobiety jak pani Szczedroniowa, to też nie byle co. A później zaproponowała: – Czy nie wstąpiłaby pani ze mną na filiżankę kawy? Pozna tam pani bardzo zajmujących ludzi. O czymże bardziej Buba mogła marzyć! Po drodze słuchała z nabożeństwem opowiadania pani Szczedroniowej o bywalcach Kolchidy, a gdy ich wreszcie poznała, bała się odezwać bodaj jednym słowem, by nie palnąć jakiegoś kawału i nie skompromitować się w ich oczach. Prowadzono właśnie rozmowę o nowej powieści Szawłowskiego i on sam mówił najwięcej. Gdy na chwilę przerywał i skupionym wzrokiem szukał w przestrzeni jakiejś głębokiej myśli, wydawał się wprost natchniony. Buba już czytała tę powieść, jak i wszystko, co Szawłowski, Szczedroniowa i inni Argonauci pisali. Czytała niezbyt może dokładnie, z pominięciem długich ustępów rozważań filozoficznych, ale skoro i tak wiedziała, że konkluzje muszą być słuszne, po co miała zadawać sobie trud przegryzania się przez nudniejsze kawałki. Tak było i z powieścią Bez ognia i bez miecza, którą dostatecznie świeżo miała w pamięci, by śmiało odpowiedzieć, gdy Szawłowski niespodziewanie zwrócił się do niej: – A pani czytała to? – Naturalnie! – Tak – skinął głową Szawłowski i więcej już na nią nie zwracał najmniejszej uwagi, ale w jego krótkim "tak" brzmiała niewątpliwie pochwała. Bez ognia i bez miecza była to powieść wymierzona przeciw barbarzyństwom wojny, przeciw karze śmierci i podobnym ohydnym rzeczom. Buba sama nie lubiła oficerów, uważając przebywanie w ich towarzystwie za brak wybredności w doborze znajomych i dlatego nie znalazła w sobie najmniejszego sprzeciwu przeciw pacyfizmowi książki. Tu jednak, w Kolchidzie, mówiono o innej tezie tejże powieści: o końcu cywilizacji męskiej i o nadchodzącej erze cywilizacji kobiecej. Oczywiście, gdy kobieta zacznie organizować świat, mowy nie będzie o wojnach i innych okrucieństwach. Kobieta w rządy światem wniesie swoją subtelność, wrażliwość i uczciwe, życiowe, praktyczne pojmowanie zagadnień społecznych i politycznych. Dzisiaj dyplomaci i generałowie zajmują się tylko robieniem własnych karier, tak jak dawniej monarchowie, kosztem milionów istnień ludzkich i nędzy mas. – Często odnoszę wrażenie – powiedziała Szczedroniowa – że ci panowie, ci mężczyźni, rządzący państwami, są świetnymi aktorami: umieją zachować poważną minę i szlachetny wyraz oblicza w chwilach, gdy po prostu bawią się robieniem różnych nieuczciwych machinacji. Ktoś inny powiedział: – Mamy zresztą przykłady w historii. Gdzie tylko rządziła kobieta, nastawał niebywały rozkwit handlu, przemysłu, dobrobyt ogólny. Weźmy chociażby czasy Elżbiety angielskiej czy Katarzyny w Rosji. – To racja. Nadto wspaniały rozwój nauki i sztuki pod ich panowaniem też tu może służyć argumentem. Buba słuchała wszystkiego z zapartym oddechem. Jakże wiele rzeczy wyjaśniało się szybko i łatwo. Na przykład ta niechęć mężczyzn do kobiet w życiu publicznym. Po prostu mężczyźni chcą utrzymać dokoła swych wcale już nie tak ważnych i zupełnie niemądrych dziedzin pracy nimb czegoś niezwykłego. A przychodzi kobieta i robi to samo bez żadnych trudności. Towarzystwo rozeszło się wcześnie, a ponieważ była ładna pogoda i niewielki mróz, pani Szczedroniowa zaproponowała Bubie spacer. Poszły w Aleje aż do Belwederu i z powrotem pieszo. I właśnie ta przechadzka była największą rewelacją wieczoru. Zaczęło się od zapytania, czy Buba nie znajdzie wolnego czasu, by zaopiekować się pewną młodą szwaczką, która jest świeżo po porodzie i znajduje się w fatalnych warunkach materialnych, gdyż matka wypędziła ją z domu. Jeszcze słuchając historii owej dziewczyny, którą pani Wanda nazywała bohaterką macierzyństwa i ofiarą barbarzyńskich przesądów, Buba, chociaż od razu zdecydowała się najserdeczniej zająć się nieszczęśliwą, nie bardzo orientowała się w jej bohaterstwie. Oczywiście romans musi być czymś niesłychanie emocjonującym, kuszącym i najprościej w świecie zaciekawiającym. Ale licząc się z następstwami, wystarczy na razie czytać książki lub dowiadywać się od koleżanek, które już rozstały się z niewinnością. Ale samej, i to z telegrafistą, w dodatku żonatym!... Brr... Owa Jamiołkowska źle postąpiła, wypędzając córkę z domu, ale córka postąpiła gorzej. – Dlaczego? – zapytała pani Wanda. Buba odczuła w jej głosie ironię i speszyła się. – No, bo naraziła się na kompromitację – powiedziała niepewnie. – Panno Bubo – spokojnie odpowiedziała pani Szczedroniowa – a czy wie pani, iż wśród żydowskich ortodoksów największą kompromitacją dla kobiety jest bezdzietność, że u Jakutów wstyd jest jeść przy mężczyźnie, a w Chinach uchodzi za szczyt wyuzdania obnażenie tułowia? Czy wie pani, że w starożytnej Grecji matka, której pierworodne było dziewczynką, narażała się na pośmiewisko i chwalono jej zamordowanie tego dziecka! – Ależ to straszne! – Ja myślę. Otóż dla kulturalnego człowieka za lat sto będzie równie straszna nasza nieszczęsna stadowa obyczajowość. Pani jest jeszcze młoda i nie rewidowała w sobie poglądów przyjętych od starszych pokoleń. Im dalej wstecz się cofnąć, tym obyczajowość była potworniejsza, a to, co czcimy jako tradycję, jest po prostu zbrodnią przeciw człowieczeństwu. Abstrahując od tego, czy pani wierzy w Boga czy nie, ale... – Nie wierzę – skwapliwie przerwała Buba. – Tym lepiej, ale gdyby nawet był jakiś Bóg mądry i surowy, popełniłby nonsens stwarzając ludzi obdarzonych poczuciem piękna, zmysłami dotyku, powonienia, słuchu i wzroku, zmysłami służącymi przecie wyłącznie funkcji rozmnażania się, a jednocześnie stawiając najeżoną anatemami barykadę zakazów w korzystaniu z tych zmysłów. To absurd. Jeżeli zaś przypatrujemy się naturze, gdzie pani widzi wstyd?... Czy kwiaty wstydzą się zapłodnienia? Przeciwnie, ich miłość przejawia się krzykiem najwspanialszych barw, pociągają rozkosznymi zapachami. Zdają się robić wszystko, by zwrócić uwagę na swą gotowość do przyjęcia miłości. Wśród zwierząt również nie ma cienia tak zwanego wstydu. Ich akt płciowy jest wspaniałą orgią piękna. Czy widziała pani kiedyś spółkujące konie? Buba zaczerwieniła się. – Tylko psy, proszę pani. – No, u psów to nie wygląda estetycznie. Zresztą nie możemy kryteriami ludzkiej estetyki kwalifikować tego, co w psiej na pewno nie razi, lecz przeciwnie, pociąga. Słowem, jeden tylko człowiek z miłości zrobił coś brudnego, wstydliwego i grzesznego. Właściwie mówiąc, nie człowiek, lecz jego przemędrkowana moralność, ciemnota średniowiecza. Dlaczego otoczono hańbą i obwarowano sakramentami tę najważniejszą, tę jedynie ważną funkcję człowieka, jaką jest rozmnażanie się?... Wprost trudno na to znaleźć logiczną odpowiedź. Zresztą cała etyka seksualna jest wytworem mężczyzny, który sam nigdy się do niej nie stosował, a tylko zmuszał kobiety do monoandrii, przeciwnej ich naturze, do wierności dla jednego samca. Wszelkie zaś próby wyzwolenia się z tego jarzma mścił z nieludzkim okrucieństwem. W wiekach średnich niewierne żony obdzierano żywcem ze skóry, kazano im zjadać serca pomordowanych kochanków, karmić własną piersią psy, a wierne zakuwano w żelazne pasy cnoty. Zwykła zazdrość i pycha samca stworzyła całą moralność seksualną i jej sprytne przepisy podniosła do godności najwyższych praw boskich i ludzkich. Taki barbarzyńca, który sam używał podczas wypraw wojennych czy podczas rządzenia we własnych włościach rozkoszy ile chciał, na przykład choćby weźmy ius primae noctis, żonie zabraniał nawet widywania innych mężczyzn, otaczał ją szpiegami, spowiednikami, lub jak u muzułmanów wręcz eunuchami! Gdyż rościł sobie w swej dumie prawo do wyłączności, chociaż na pewno nie zaspokajał cielesnych pragnień więzionej kobiety, skazując ją na samogwałt lub na miłość lesbijską. I oto stąd pochodzi pani naiwne, proszę się nie obrazić, panno Bubo, bardzo naiwne przeświadczenie, że taka Felka postąpiła źle. A człowiek umysłowo dojrzały niczego nie powinien brać bezkrytycznie, cóż dopiero takich zabytkowych potworności, jak nasza smutna, barbarzyńska moralność. Czy zgadza się pani? Buba nie wiedziała, co odpowiedzieć. Lecz pani Szczedroniowa nie czekała na jej odpowiedź. – Ludzie dzięki swej głupocie – mówiła swoim beznamiętnym, lecz jakże przekonywającym głosem – przez całe tysiąclecia dobrowolnie wyrzekali się najprzyjemniejszych uczuć i wrażeń. Jak mogli, utrudniali i obrzydzali sobie to krótkie życie. Bo należy i na to zwrócić uwagę, że właściwe życie trwa zaledwie jakieś trzydzieści pięć lat od dojrzałości płciowej do bezpłodności i właśnie na ten krótki okres, który ma być naszym szczęściem, rzuciły się sępy: kapłani, moraliści, prawodawcy. I rzecz ciekawa: prawie bez wyjątku są to ludzie starzy, ułomni, nie mogący zaznać rozkoszy lub skazani na korzystanie z miłości płatnej. Wielu spośród nich, rzecz niemal dowiedziona, było najzwyklejszymi obłudnikami, po cichu uprawiającymi nierząd, zboczeńcami... Na przykład Platon był homoseksualistą. Oczywiście każdemu wolno ze swego ciała i ze swych upodobań robić dowolny użytek. Nigdy nie należy potępiać ludzi, którzy na skutek pewnych odchyleń w ich popędach, będących wynikiem albo zmian fizjologicznych, albo kompleksów psychicznych, wolą przypuśćmy rozkosz ze zwierzętami czy z osobnikami własnej płci niż normalną. Ale to jeszcze nie powód, by tych panów robić apostołami moralności, by dawać im prawo stanowienia o obyczajach ludzkości. Takiemu Platonowi nietrudno narzucać kobietom miłość platoniczną, kiedy sam znajduje zaspokojenie swych zmysłów z kilkunastoma podobno cudownie zbudowanymi mężczyznami. Poza tym często moraliści są sami wyuzdanymi erotomanami. Czy pani czytała Freuda? – Nie, proszę pani. – Jak to, i nie słyszała pani nic o psychoanalizie? – Owszem – zawstydziła się Buba – słyszałam, ale u nas w domu takich książek nie ma. – Naturalnie – przytaknęła pani Wanda – postaram się dla pani o kilka dzieł z tego zakresu. Poproszę Dziewanowskiego, by pani przesłał. On ma wspaniałą bibliotekę. Na początek musi pani przeczytać Freuda i hm... Lindseya, a później Bertranda Russella. To pani wiele rzeczy wyjaśni. Wyjaśni! Czyż potrzebowała jeszcze jakichkolwiek wyjaśnień! Nagle otworzył się przed nią świat, ten sam, a przecież zupełnie inny. Zrozumiały, prosty, genialnie prosty! Tylko dotychczas ukrywano przed nią sens tego świata. Niepodobieństwo, by taki mądry człowiek, jak jej ojciec, nie wiedział o wszystkim. Ukrywano to ze względów wychowawczych. Co za naiwność! Rozmawiały jeszcze dość długo, a teraz, przytulona do poduszki Buba starała się przypomnieć sobie każde słowo tej mądrej i odważnej kobiety. – Jesteśmy, a raczej byliśmy – mówiła pani Wanda – niesłychanie zarozumiali. Uważaliśmy Ziemię za centrum wszechświata, póki nauka nie dowiodła, że nasz glob jest tylko mikroskopijnym pyłkiem. Siebie uważaliśmy za jakieś półbóstwa z jakąś nieśmiertelną duszą, której odmawialiśmy zwierzętom, i szukaliśmy nieba i piekła, by znaleźć cel życia. A dziś wiemy, że celem jest życie samo w sobie, życie, które należy wykorzystać w jego biologicznym znaczeniu. Wiemy, że utrudnianie tego życia jest więcej niż zbrodnią, bo głupotą. Człowiek to płeć, a wszystko, co człowiek posiada, ma służyć tej płci, ma być wabikiem, jak na przykład uroda, stroje, perfumy, inteligencja, lub ma zapewnić nam możność jak najdłuższego korzystania z naszej płci, jak lecznictwo, higiena, sport. Temu podświadomie czy świadomie służy cała wiedza, cała kultura, cała cywilizacja, które stopniowo wyzwalają się z pęt przesądów. W nocy śniło się Bubie, że Platon z twarzą dyrektora Minza zalecał się do nowego kierownika działu reklamy i propagandy, pana Tańskiego. Było to obrzydliwe i podniecające. Pan Tański wyglądał jak kobieta i zachowywał się z jakąś nieprzyzwoitą kokieterią. Nazajutrz Buba przyjrzała mu się uważniej niż zwykle. Bywają przecie sny prorocze. A nuż on naprawdę jest homoseksualistą? Prędko jednak odrzuciła te podejrzenia. Po pierwsze, było to silne, zdrowe chłopisko, które śmiało się może nawet za głośno (czyli zupełnie inaczej niż we śnie), a po drugie, nie ukrywał swego zainteresowania Bubą. Ona ze swej strony była przekonana, że Tański w ogóle może się podobać. Kto ma takie szerokie bary, temu można nawet darować owłosione ręce. W każdym razie w całym biurze był to jedyny interesujący mężczyzna, a ponieważ pani Leszczowa nie zawsze miała dość czasu, by osobiście dostarczyć działowi reklamy i propagandy szczegółowych danych o projektowanych wycieczkach i o różnych międzynarodowych imprezach turystycznych, Buba chętnie ją zastępowała. Nie przez wzgląd na umizgi Tańskiego, ale w ogóle lubiła kolegów, biuro i jego sprawy, wszystkim się naprawdę interesowała, a jeżeli coś ją tu nudziło, to właśnie załatwianie zapisów na wycieczki krajowe, co należało do niej. Rozmowy z Tańskim miały zawsze, nie wiadomo dlaczego, posmaczek przekomarzania się: może traktował ją trochę jak dziecko, ale to nie sprawiało jej przykrości. Nieraz wprawdzie przemyśliwała nad sposobem zaczęcia z nim rozmowy poważnej, ale po prostu nie było na to miejsca. Wyjątkowo po kilku dniach zdarzyła się sposobność, a było to tak: wieczorem w niedzielę pani Szczedroniowa przysłała jej obiecane książki. Schowała je zaraz do swojej szafy, lecz idąc do biura pomyślała, że byłoby dobrze jedną wziąć ze sobą. Wybrała taką, której tytuł wydał się jej najpoważniejszy i najbardziej uczony: Zur Psychopathologie des Alltagslebens. Książka leżała na brzegu biurka i pan Tański, rzuciwszy na nią okiem, zapytał zdziwiony: – Pani czyta Freuda? – Cóż w tym nadzwyczajnego? Czy uważa mnie pan za tak płytką, że nie mogę interesować się poważnymi rzeczami? – Ale, broń Boże – zaprzeczył – tylko... tylko, że... Wziął książkę do ręki i przerzucał kartki. Robił to odruchowo, coś go jednak zajęło i zaczął czytać. – Czy to pani podkreślała tu niektóre ustępy? – zapytał ze zdziwieniem. – Oczywiście, że ja – odpowiedziała bez namysłu – to, co zwraca moją szczególną uwagę, zawsze podkreślałam. Powiedziała nieprawdę. Nigdy tego nie robiła, a o istnieniu jakichś podkreśleń w tej książce w ogóle nie wiedziała. Chodziło jednak o zaimponowanie Tańskiemu i swego dopięła. Uśmiechnął się jakoś niewyraźnie i był zdumiony. – A dlaczego pani to podkreśliła? – zapytał, pokazując jej większy ustęp zamazany ołówkiem. Spojrzała i przeczytała jedno zdanie. Najgorsze to, że nie mogła zapanować nad rumieńcem: była tam mowa o impotencji. Wyrwała Tańskiemu książkę i schowała ją do szuflady. – Och – powiedziała – biuro nie jest miejscem dla rozmowy o tych kwestiach. Bardzo to nieładnie z pańskiej strony. – Jeżeli pozwoli pani – zaczął – pomówimy o tym gdzie indziej, na przykład... – O, pani Leszczowa jest już wolna – przerwała mu – niech pan śpieszy, bo ona zaraz pójdzie do dyrektora. – Już idę. Ale dziś panią odprowadzę, dobrze? – Źle. – Dlaczego? – Niechże pan śpieszy. Jutro pan mnie odprowadzi. Z uśmiechem kiwnął głową i pobiegł do boksu pani Anny. Buba rozłożyła przed sobą wielki zeszyt wycieczek narciarskich i obejrzawszy się położyła pod nim otwartą książkę. Zaczęła czytać miejsca podkreślone, gdyż te zawierały najciekawszą treść. Jednak czy to z racji pośpiechu, czy dlatego, że tekst był najeżony kilometrowymi terminami naukowymi, których zwłaszcza po niemiecku nie znała, nie mogła nic zrozumieć. Jedno nie ulegało wątpliwości, że była tam mowa o impotencji, o kompleksie Edypa i nie wiadomo dlaczego o łożu matki. Tak to się nie dawało czytać i Buba postanowiła zasiąść po powrocie do domu do sumiennego przestudiowania tych rzeczy z niemieckim słownikiem pod ręką. Wiedziała już, że to jej nie znudzi, gdyż na pewno znajdzie wiele rzeczy pikantnych, a poza tym przeczytać i tak trzeba, bodaj po łebkach, bo pani Szczedroniowa gotowa powrócić do tematu, a Tański zrobi to na pewno: tak go zafrapowało to, że ona nie jest zwykłą gąską. Właściwie mówiąc, Tański mógłby złożyć wizytę i bywać. Jest wykształcony, ma bardzo przyzwoity sposób bycia i pochodzi z dobrej rodziny. Nawet taki snob, jak Ryś, nie może mieć nic przeciw niemu. Na wszelki wypadek wypadało poradzić się co do tego pani Leszczowej, do której Buba miała nieograniczone zaufanie i sympatię, może nieco osłabioną wypadkiem z wymówieniami dla dwóch kolegów, lecz przecież ogromną i znacznie większą niż inni. Od czasu owych wymówień i wydalenia Kątkiewicza wszyscy odnosili się do pani Anny z jakąś rezerwą. Wprawdzie i ona sama jakoś odsunęła się od biura. Buba wiedziała, że pani Anna ma duże kłopoty rodzinne, że niejednego musi sobie odmawiać, by mieć co wysłać mężowi do Poznania, że jej mała córeczka przechodziła niedawno koklusz, a ciotka, senatorka Szermanowa, leży ciężko chora i wymaga od pani Anny długich godzin przesiadywania przy swoim łóżku. Poza tym opowiadano w biurze, że ten i ów widział ją na mieście z Dziewanowskim, z czego wysnuwano niedorzeczne podejrzenia, że są kochankami. Buba nie wierzyła w to nigdy; po pierwsze dlatego, że uważała panią Annę za szczyt wzorowości, a po wtóre wiedziała, że Dziewanowski – stanowiło to przecie od bardzo dawna publiczną tajemnicę – jest kochankiem pani Szczedroniowej. I rzecz dziwna: gdy chodziło o panią Szczedroniową, taki romans nie wydawał się Bubie ani gorszącym, ani skandalicznym, a każdą plotkę tegoż rodzaju o pani Annie uważała wręcz za potwarz. Oczywiście nigdy by nie ośmieliła się powtórzyć jej tych plotek. Ich wzajemny stosunek, chociaż serdeczny i nie wyłącznie biurowy, nie upoważniał do tego rodzaju zbliżenia. Buba wprawdzie wiele mówiła pani Annie o sobie, ale to było coś innego. I tym razem nie wytrzymała, by nie pochwalić się jej bytnością w Kolchidzie i swoim zachwytem dla tej elity umysłowej. – Wiem, że pani tam była – uśmiechnęła się pani Anna – i wiem, że wywarła pani bardzo miłe wrażenie. – Tak mówiła pani Szczedroniowa?! – Nie, nie widziałam Wandy od dość dawna, ale wczoraj spotkałam pana Dziewanowskiego i od niego miałam te relacje. – Zachowałam się tam jak pensjonarka – skromnie odpowiedziała Buba i pomyślała, że absurdem jest podejrzewanie pani Leszczowej o romans z Dziewanowskim. Gdyby ich coś łączyło, na pewno nie wspominałaby o nim i o tym, że go spotkała. Wprost z biura Buba poszła na Solec. Trochę się bała, gdyż trzeba było wejść aż w trzecie podwórze brudnej kamienicy i wejść na trzecie piętro po okropnych schodach. Ludzie, których tu spotkała, a którzy przyglądali się jej dziwnym wzrokiem, na pewno należeli do najgorszych mętów społecznych. Tak musieli wyglądać bandyci i złodzieje, o jakich czyta się w powieściach kryminalnych, a których nie widuje się w śródmieściu. Przemykają niczym drapieżne zwierzęta chyłkiem, by nie dostrzegło ich oko policjanta, a tu gnieżdżą się w brudzie i w zaduchu, gdyż tu nawet policja nie odważy się zapewne wkroczyć. I Buba idąc po schodach, chociaż kolana jej nieco się trzęsły pod wpływem wyobraźni, była dumna, że ona się przecież nie ulękła. Matka na pewno nie puściłaby jej tu samej i albo uparłaby się jej towarzyszyć, albo posłałaby z nią kogoś ze służby. A właśnie Buba chciała pójść sama. Dlatego nie wspomniała w domu ani jednym słowem o tej nieszczęśliwej dziewczynie i o obietnicy danej pani Szczedroniowej. Nie przewidywała wprawdzie ewentualności, że jej w ogóle zabronią wziąć pod opiekę tę biedną ofiarę barbarzyńskich przesądów, na to matka jest za dobra i zanadto ludzkie ma serce, jednakże bezpieczniej było zwierzyć się jej już z faktu dokonanego. Izba, w której leżała chora, pełna była pary: tęga kobieta z czerwoną twarzą, o rękach potwornej grubości, dźwigała z płyty wielkie blaszane kotły, i ich parującą i nieznośnie woniejącą zawartość wysypywała do dwóch balii. Przy jednej prała ona sama, a przy drugiej mały, czarniawy mężczyzna w brudnej koszuli z zawiniętymi rękawami. – Czy tu mieszka panna Felicja Jamiołkowska? – zapytała Buba możliwie ugrzecznionym głosem. – Pani drzwi zamyka, zamróz idzie – wysokim, ostrym głosem powiedziała kobieta, a gdy Buba pospiesznie zatrzasnęła klamkę, dodała: – mieszkać nie mieszka, bo nie meldowana, tylko tak gościnnie po znajomości. – Czy mogłabym z nią pomówić? Czy pani pozwoli? Czarniawy młody człowiek uprzejmie odsunął taboret, na którym piętrzył się stos mokrej bielizny. Był przeraźliwie chudy, ręce jednak miał ogromne, czerwone i obrzękłe. Rozpięta brudna koszula odsłaniała klatkę piersiową pokrytą niebieskim tatuażem. – Tamuj, w alkowie, jeżeli pani ma życzenie – uśmiechnął się do Buby i uśmiech ten wydał się jej najokropniejszy ze wszystkiego. – Rób, co się gapisz! Twój interes? – krzyknęła kobieta. Alkowa była zasłonięta frędzlą z czerwonych i zielonych pasków bibułki. Na czysto zasłanym łóżku leżała bardzo młoda, niebrzydka dziewczyna, śmiertelnie blada, z wielkimi sińcami pod oczyma. Obok niej, w ogromnej poduszce opakowane było dziecko o czerwonej, pomarszczonej twarzy i łysej czaszce, na której sterczały czarne, szczeciniaste kosmyki włosów, co wyglądało jak liszaj czy egzema. Bubę ogarnęło przejmujące uczucie litości: w tej nędzy, w tym zaduchu powstawało nowe życie, pokraczne, nieświadome, a tak cenne, że ta dziewczyna zdecydowała się na cierpienie, na straszny ból, na szykany i przykrości, by tylko dać to życie światu. I nagle Buba zrozumiała, że nie ma w tym bohaterstwa, że nie ma skandalu ani wstydu, że była to potrzeba. Konieczność! Nie wyobrażała sobie, że stanąwszy tu poczuje pełną solidarność, nie przemyślaną, nie uzasadnioną, nie wyrozumowaną, lecz całkiem niezależną od własnej woli solidarność z tą kobietą. Przecie tu nawet na litość nie może być miejsca, bo jakże się litować nad szczęściem. Buba przedstawiła się, powiedziała, że adresu udzieliła jej pani Szczedroniowa, że przyszła zapytać, czy nie może w czymkolwiek dopomóc? – Dziękuję pani. Tymczasem nie. Dobrzy ludzie przygarnęli mnie, znajomy doktór zajrzy od czasu do czasu, dziecko, dzięki Bogu, zdrowe... – Czy to synek? – Tak, proszę pani. Dziękuję za życzliwość. – I.. i nie żałuje pani – zawahała się Buba – nie żałuje pani tego, co się stało?... – Gdybym i żałowała – odpowiedziała Felka – to niewiele pomogłoby, ale co mam żałować? Z głodu nie umrę, tak czy inaczej na siebie i na dziecko zarobić potrafię. – A nie będzie pani miała trudności ze znalezieniem pracy? – Komu teraz łatwo o pracę? Buba zamyśliła się. – Gdy pani wyzdrowieje, na pewno dla pani zajęcie znajdę. Poproszę ojca, a on już to zrobi. – Bardzo dziękuję. – A teraz pani niczego nie trzeba? – Niczego, dziękuję pani. Z końca izby odezwał się ostry głos praczki: – Co głupia gadasz! A to nie możesz panienki poprosić, żeby ci jakiego lepszego jedzenia przyniosła. Bo to, proszę pani, jak jest karmiąca, to nijak samymi kartoflami i kaszą żyć. – Ależ naturalnie, naturalnie – zerwała się Buba. Chciała zaraz zbiec na dół i kupić śmietanki, czekolady, bułek, owoców, lecz gospodyni zaproponowała: – Jak pani da pieniędzy, to mój syn skoczy. – Bardzo pani dziękuję – ucieszyła się Buba i podała jej banknot. Praczka spojrzała na banknot, zerknęła na syna, zawahała się i obtarła ręce: – To już ja sama lepiej pójdę. – Co się mama będzie trajdać po schodach. W try miga skoczę. – Rób swoje – ofuknęła go matka – już tam pieniądze będą pewniejsze. – Matka to też – obraził się i z pogardą wzruszył ramionami. Praczka nie odpowiedziała, narzuciła na szerokie bary wełnianą chustkę i wyszła. Jej syn splunął przez zęby w kąt i zabrał się do prania. – Czy pani go bardzo kochała? – zapytała półgłosem Buba. – Kogo? – zdziwiła się Felka. – No... ojca tego dziecka. – I pewno... – A teraz go pani nienawidzi?... – Niech go tam – obojętnie wzruszyła ramionami – nie jego wina. Sama chciałam. I cudze zawsze lubiłam... A tak już miałam dwóch narzeczonych i żaden nie chciał się żenić, bo to praca niestała albo całkiem bezrobotny. Gdybym ja jaki posag miała albo dobry zarobek, żeby i na mnie, i na niego starczyło, ale tak to każdy mówi: co będę się żenił? To myślałam sobie, że i tak mnie małżeństwo nie pisane, żeby choć dzieciątko mieć, jakąś swoją bliską duszę, no i dzięki Bogu mam. – Dzięki Bogu! – zaśmiał się syn praczki ironicznie – niech panna Felka strzyma się z dziękowaniem Bogu, bo na ten przykład jeszcze nie wiadomo, czym takim to dziecko zostanie. – Niech już pana Stefana o to głowa nie boli – niecierpliwie poruszyła się chora. – Co ma boleć? Mój czy co? Tylko mówię, że baby to zawsze. Każdej zdaje się, że frajer na dziecko poleci i wróci do niej. A chłopu po co na ten przykład dziecko? Chleba za dużo na świecie czy co? Owszem, nie mówię, żeby całkiem odżegnywać się. Jak się ma za co, to miej bachorów i pół tuzina. Ale trzeba swoje zrozumienie mieć: sam z głodu zdychasz. A baby to tak: nie pomyśli i bez nijakiej karkulacji dawaj jej dzieci. A tu i bezrobocie, i choroby, i także samo do szkoły niby posłać trzeba, a i w domu dopilnować, i pomieszkanie mieć. Bez nijakiego względu. – Już ja się nie boję – mruknęła Felka. – Otóż to! Baba nigdy się nie boi, bo i co? Także samo widziałem taką. Samochód prowadzi, kierownicą kręci, na prawo i na lewo i nic nie bojąca, aż tu zza rogu, na Granicznej było, jak nie wyskoczy tramwaj. To patrzę: da baba tylny bieg czy nie, a ona w lewo! A tu platforma z mąką, a ona, ścierwo, rączki do góry i krzyczy!... Cholera. Maszyna była jak się patrzy i w drebiezgi, nie warto zbierać, a ona to tylko się trzęsie i płacze... Do szpitala zabrali. I czego się było pchać?... – A bardzo się pokaleczyła? – zapytała Felka. – Wiadomo. Ruch kołowy swego zrozumienia wymaga. Na drugi raz to do samochodu nie siędzie. – A co mnie pan Stefan z samochodem równa, co ma piernik do wiatraka – oburzyła się chora. – Ja nie równam, tylko tak mówię. Jak jeszcze szoferem u hrabiny z Młodziejowic byłem, to też. Krzyczy: prędzej, prędzej, a to sobie nie karkuluje, że na ten przykład ślisko, a niech furmanka wyskoczy. Jej tylko, żeby prędzej. I powiada, że ja się boję. Nie boję się, tylko męskie zrozumienie mam, wiem, kiedy trzeba uważać, a kiedy można gazować na całego. A na ten przykład baby... Drzwi otworzyły się i umilkł. Praczka przyniosła wędlinę, mleko i bułki. – A tu reszta, proszę panienki – wyciągnęła do Buby garść drobnych. – Proszę to zatrzymać – szybko odpowiedziała Buba – przyda się na jutro. – Na jutro? To i na pięć dni starczy. Tylko niech panienka nie myśli, że my to będziemy jedli. Wszystko dla Felki. – Ależ proszę bardzo! – Serdecznie pani dziękuję – odezwała się Felka – jak wstanę, to odwdzięczę. Bieliznę dobrze robię i inne takie rzeczy... Buba pożegnała się, zapowiedziała, że jutro lub pojutrze znowu przyjdzie, i wyszła. Mróz ku nocy stężał i po wilgotnym, rozgrzanym powietrzu izby ogarnął ją nieprzyjemnym dreszczem. Na rogu Tamki wzięła taksówkę. Szyby były zupełnie zamarznięte i Bubie przyszło na myśl, że szofer mógłby zawieźć ją na odludzie i zamordować. W ogóle tego dnia była odważna. Nie każda inna na jej miejscu zdobyłaby się na tyle samodzielności. Przewidywała z góry, że przestraszy matkę tą swoją eskapadą. Pomimo to postanowiła nie tylko przyznać się do bytności u Felki, lecz ultymatywnie postawić kwestię dalszego pomagania tej biednej dziewczynie. Matkę zastała w pokoju Rysia, pakującą jego walizy. Dziś wieczorem wyjeżdżał na narty do Krynicy, lecz nie było go jeszcze w domu. – No, nareszcie – zawołała pani Kostanecka – gdzieś ty była?! Jak można nie zatelefonować i nie uprzedzić mnie. Tak niepokoiłam się o ciebie. – Mamusiu, przecie nie jestem już dzieckiem. – Moim dzieckiem jednak jesteś i zostaniesz zawsze. Buba pomimo łagodnego tonu matki dostrzegła w jej oczach niepokój, a nawet obawę. – Byłam u pewnej biednej dziewczyny, wypędzonej z domu za to, że urodziło się jej dziecko – wypaliła jednym tchem. – Ty? Z kim?... – Sama. Dlaczego koniecznie miałabym być z kimś? Pani Kostanecka odłożyła trzymany w ręku pęk kołnierzyków i zapytała: – Co ty mówisz, dziecko drogie! – Czy popełniłam przez to coś nieuczciwego czy hańbiącego, że chciałam przyjść z pomocą nieszczęśliwej? – podniosła głowę Buba. – Popełniłaś błąd, ukrywając to przede mną. Cóż to za dziewczyna? – Córka ubogiej szwaczki. Nazywa się... zaraz, mam tu napisane... Felicja Jamiołkowska. – Któż cię namówił do... tych odwiedzin, pani Szczedroniowa? – Nikt mnie nie potrzebował namawiać. Sama postanowiłam zająć się tą Felką i jej maleństwem. Mamusia wciąż wyobraża sobie, że jestem podlotkiem, a proszę mi wierzyć, że ja niejedno wiem i niejedno bardzo dobrze rozumiem. Bo jeżeli... czekaj – przerwała pani Kostanecka – zdaje się, że idzie tu ojciec. – Więc cóż z tego? – Nie zechcesz chyba zmartwić go swoim wybrykiem. Daruj, ale inaczej tego nazwać nie umiem. – Ja – zimno odpowiedziała Buba – jestem wręcz odmiennego zdania, a przed ojcem nie zamierzam robić tajemnicy, gdyż musi wystarać się o posadę dla Felki. W drzwiach ukazała się wielka postać pana Kostaneckiego: – A jesteś, kuchassju, gdzieżeś to była? No, dzień dobry, nie widziałem cię jeszcze dzisiaj. Zmarzłaś, co? – Nie, tatusiu – pocałowała go w policzek – było tam nawet duszno, bo właśnie prano bieliznę. Ja byłam u pewnej dziewczyny, której urodził się synek i matka ją za to wyrzuciła bezlitośnie z domu. Ciemna, głupia kobieta. – Zaczekaj, kuchassju, bo nic nie rozumiem. Opowiedz mi po porządku. O, siadajmy i opowiedz. Więc co i jak? Buba opowiedziała całą wstrząsającą historię Felki, opowiedziała przebieg swojej wizyty na Solcu i zakończyła oświadczeniem: – Ma się rozumieć, że i nadal będę się nią opiekowała. – Czuję w tym pomysł owej pani Szczedroniowej – zwróciła się do męża pani Kostanecka. – Czekaj, kuchassju – z uśmiechem wziął żonę za rękę – nie o to przecie chodzi, czyj pomysł. – Więc tatuś też uważa, że popełniłam zbrodnię? – wojowniczo zapytała Buba, gotując się do zawziętej obrony swego czynu. – Tylko nie gorącuj się, kuchassju. Postąpiłaś słusznie, w zasadzie słusznie. Cierpiącym i pokrzywdzonym należy dopomagać, ale... – Ta dziewczyna wcale nie jest cierpiąca i pokrzywdzona. Wprost przeciwnie. Posiadanie dziecka sprawia jej wielką radość, chciała mieć to dziecko i ma, i w tym widzi swoje szczęście, a ja ją doskonale rozumiem. Co się mama tak na mnie patrzy?... Wiem doskonale, że nie podziela mama mego poglądu, ale wolno mi mieć mój własny. Wyrosłam już z tych lat, kiedy do obowiązków moich należało patrzeć na świat przez katechizm w pytaniach i odpowiedziach, dla szkół opracowany przez księdza Gołąbka. I otóż jestem zdania, że przestępstwem przeciw człowieczeństwu jest wtrącanie się opinii publicznej i w ogóle każdego, komu się zechce, w ściśle prywatne życie jednostki. Jak można zmuszać kogoś, by miał dzieci, skoro ich nie chce, lub nie miał, skoro to jest jego największym pragnieniem! To barbarzyństwo! I że taka Felka ma dziecko, postąpiła słusznie. A społeczeństwo, wpychając swój wścibski nos w płciowe życie człowieka, to dzicz średniowieczna. Na szczęście coraz więcej jest takich, którzy nie dają się ogłupiać wstecznymi przesądami, nie dają się zepchnąć z drogi postępu i drwią z naiwnych bajek i morałów, które każą nam wyrzekać się prawa do stanowienia o osobistym szczęściu i utrudniać sobie życie pustymi rytuałami i formułkami, jak na przykład małżeństwo. Co komu do tego, jaki ja robię użytek z siebie, ze swego ciała?! Kto może mnie zmuszać, bym wyrzekła się dziecka dla jakichś mieszczańskich przesądów lub miała być na zawsze związana z jednym mężczyzną, chociażbym go znienawidziła! Nie, tatusiu, te czasy już minęły i ludzie za sto lat w ogóle nie będą mogli uwierzyć, że taka ciemnota trwała wieki, zanim oświata i kultura nie zrobiły swego. Buba podniecała się własnymi słowami. Sama dziwiła się sobie, że potrafiła być tak wymowna i że tak dobrze zapamiętała druzgoczące argumenty pani Szczedroniowej z jej artykułów. Widziała, jak przytłaczające wrażenie wywarło to na matce, lecz jej przestraszone oczy zachęcały Bubę do tym kategoryczniejszego, tym ostateczniejszego postawienia kwestii. Ojciec też był trochę zdziwiony i na początku uśmiechał się kącikami oczu, ale później słuchał już z powagą. Gdy skończyła, powiedział: – Nie przypuszczałem, że tak zapatrujesz się na te sprawy... – Bo tatuś nigdy ze mną o nich nie rozmawiał, uważając mnie za naiwną – odpaliła Buba. – Odwrotnie, kuchassju. Sądziłem, że już jesteś o tyle dojrzała, że umiesz patrzeć na życie rozsądnie. – Rozsądnie, to znaczy tak jak każą starsi?... – Dziecko drogie – odezwała się pani Kostanecka – jakim ty tonem mówisz do ojca! – Otóż to. I to jest cały kontrargument! – żachnęła się Buba – tak nie można w ogóle dyskutować. W dyskusji muszą być równe prawa i wiek czy pokrewieństwo nie odgrywają tu żadnej roli. – Masz rację, kuchassju – zgodził się pan Kostanecki – więc dla zrównania naszych praw albo ja muszę też zacząć mówić opryskliwie i niegrzecznie, albo ty zechcesz rozmawiać spokojnie i uprzejmie. Ze swej strony proponowałbym to drugie. Buba zawstydziła się. Uprzytomniła sobie, że przecie ojciec jest zawsze dla niej taki dobry i serdeczny, że w tej chwili sprawiła mu dużą i niezasłużoną przykrość. – Przepraszam tatusia – odezwała się – wcale nie chciałam być niegrzeczna. Tylko ja wiem z góry, co tatuś mi powie. – Może i ja wiedziałem, kuchassju, co ty mi powiesz, a jednak wysłuchałem cię z uwagą. Pozwolisz i mnie prosić cię o odrobinę wzajemności. Dobrze?... Buba chciała powiedzieć, że trudno, gotowa jest wysłuchać kazania, lecz pohamowała się i tylko kiwnęła głową. – Bardzo ci dziękuję. Otóż o ile cię zrozumiałem, nazywasz wstecznictwem to, co w pewien sposób reguluje życie jednostki i zbiorowości. – Co utrudnia – poprawiła Buba. – Wszelkie formy życia i współżycia człowieka w społeczeństwie, formy zawarte w obyczajach, w etyce i w prawie utrudniają życie o tyle, o ile regulacja rzeki utrudnia jej swobodny bieg, o ile policjant kierujący ruchem utrudnia swobodne przejeżdżanie samochodów. Wyobraź sobie, czy łatwiejsze byłoby spłynięcie rzeki do morza, gdyby nie miała pogłębionego dna i ocembrowanych brzegów? Czy łatwiej byłoby przejechać przez miasto, gdyby na rogu nie stał policjant, który wprowadza pewien porządek w cyrkulację pojazdów? To samo dotyczy i kwestii, które cię tak irytują. Sama prowadzisz samochód, więc powiedz, czy nie oburzy cię widok auta, które jedzie nieprawidłową stroną? Ten jegomość, nie stosujący się do ogólnie przyjętego porządku, nie będzie według ciebie na pewno postępowcem, tylko albo głupcem, albo bezczelnym warchołem. Umyślnie używam tak mocnych epitetów, żeby ci unaocznić, że czyjeś występowanie przeciw ustalonemu porządkowi wywołuje u nas bardzo silny sprzeciw. Jeżeli zaś zwykłe nieposzanowanie ogólnie uzasadnionych przepisów o ruchu drogowym może nas oburzać, coż dopiero mówić o naruszeniu ustalonego porządku w ważniejszych dziedzinach. Prowadząc auto nie zastanawiasz się przecie nad celowością i słusznością przepisu jazdy prawą stroną. Przyjmujesz ten przepis i stosujesz się doń automatycznie. Nie przyjdzie ci do głowy zwalczać jego słuszność w ten sposób, by wjeżdżać na lewą stronę. Dlaczego zatem pochwalasz wjeżdżanie na lewą stronę w życiu?... Powiadasz postęp! Postęp to wielkie słowo. Tylko trzeba umówić się, co nazywamy postępem? Na przykład mnie się zdaje, że małżeństwo i domowe wychowanie dzieci jest postępem. Powiadasz, że nasza moralność jest zbytkiem ciemnego średniowiecza, a życie trzeba ułatwić przez wyrzucenie za okno etyki seksualnej, to znaczy w praktyce przez skasowanie przepisów. Bardzo pięknie, ależ gdzie tu postęp? Był przecie w dziejach ludzkości okres i to okres bardzo długi, gdy nikogo nie krępowały żadne przepisy, żadna moralność, żadne zakazy, każdy żył jak chciał, miał dzieci lub nie, uprawiał zupełną wolność cielesną, czyli, według ciebie, świat znajdował się wówczas w kwitnącym postępie, a było to za czasów jaskiniowych. Tak, kuchassju, jaskiniowych! Ludzie wówczas trwali w dzikości i nawet prawdopodobnie nie umieli jeszcze mówić. Nie mieli żadnych pojęć, z których powstają przeświadczenia i zasady, nie mieli zorganizowanego życia i społeczeństwa. I w moim rozumieniu postępem jest to, co odróżnia społeczeństwo od stada, a człowieka od zwierzęcia. Im bardziej wzrasta różnica, tym głębszy jest postęp. A różnice te polegają w społeczeństwie na organizacji i na poszanowaniu zasady, że wolność jednostki nie może być groźbą dla wolności innych, a w człowieku na przewadze jego rozumu, woli i w ogóle ducha nad pierwotnymi instynktami zwierzęcymi. Czy zgadzasz się, kuchassju, na taką definicję? Buba słuchała, usiłując skupić myśli. Ojciec rzadko rozmawiał z nią tak poważnie, a ile razy to robił, czuła się dojrzałą i rozumną, dojrzalszą i rozumniejszą niż wówczas, gdy onieśmielona rozmawiała z panią Szczedroniową, chociaż teraz właśnie była jakby zastępczynią jej poglądów. Buba nieraz zdumiewała się niezwykłym zjawiskiem: ta sama rzecz przedstawiona przez różne osoby zawsze zawierała w sobie słuszność. Widocznie słuszność jest rzeczą względną i po wysłuchaniu kilku poglądów niepodobna wyrobić sobie zdania. I teraz ojciec oczywiście miał rację. Musi być jakiś porządek. – To prawda, tatusiu – przyznała – ale gdzież w tym miejsce na osobiste szczęście człowieka? – A widzisz, kuchassju – ucieszył się pan Kostanecki – tu zmierzamy do celu. Każdy inaczej pojmuje swoje szczęście. Prawda? Otóż szczęście człowieka polega na zaspokojeniu, a przynajmniej na zaspokajaniu jego pragnień. Pragnienia te, im stoimy na wyższym stopniu człowieczeństwa, tym są wyższe i bardziej odległe od potrzeb organizmu. Zwierzę jest szczęśliwe, gdy zaspokoi swoje instynkty. Natomiast kulturalny człowiek przeciwnie: najwyższe zadowolenie daje mu przezwyciężenie tych instynktów, umiejętność hamowania popędów, zdolność opanowania odruchów. Nazwałaś to utrudnianiem sobie życia, ale grasz w szachy, prawda? – Gram. – Po co? Po co utrudniasz sobie życie? Czy życie wymaga od ciebie głowienia się nad tym, którą figurę gdzie przesunąć?... Nie. Sama dobrowolnie zadajesz sobie ten trud dla własnej przyjemności. Zatem leży w twojej naturze nie tylko nieunikanie trudności, lecz wyszukiwanie ich sobie. I tym się różni natura człowieka od zwierzęcej. Szczęście, kuchassju, to odpowiedź, jaką daje nasze życie na nasze postulaty wewnętrzne. Jeżeli umiemy te postulaty urzeczywistnić w praktyce – jesteśmy szczęśliwi. I tym bardziej szczęśliwi, im więcej przeciwieństw zdołaliśmy pokonać. Nieprzypadkowo wszyscy ludzie nadają pewien pogardliwy ton określeniu "łatwy". Łatwe zwycięstwo jest lekceważone, a dlaczego? Bo szczęście nie polega na łatwiźnie, lecz odwrotnie, na dokonywaniu rzeczy trudnych. – Jednakże – zastrzegła się Buba – tylu mądrych ludzi walczy o uproszczenie, o ułatwienie życia. Nie robią przecie tego bezmyślnie. Pan Kostanecki z wolna wyjął papierośnicę i po chwili namysłu zaczął: – Weźmy zatem z innej beczki. Wyobraź sobie, że do Europy przyjechał jakiś kacyk murzyński. Przyjrzał się naszemu życiu i naszym obyczajom, a później otrzymał prawo do przeprowadzenia reform i ulepszeń. Przyjmijmy zatem, że byłby to osobnik najlepszej woli, ożywiony uczuciami najbardziej humanitarnymi. Cóż by zrobił?... Oto nie mógłby patrzeć na nasze męczarnie. Widzi na przykład człowieka idącego w upał w ubraniu i pot na jego czole. Kazałby mu rozebrać się na ulicy. Widzi głodnego, który czeka, aż wszyscy siędą do stołu, by zacząć jeść, i każe mu rzucić się na jedzenie. Następną reformą byłby zakaz szkodzenia zdrowiu przez powstrzymywanie nie wiadomo po co funkcji fizjologicznych. Po co szukać miejsc oznaczonych dwoma zerami, niech każdy ulży sobie, gdzie stoi. Dalej zniesione będą małżeństwa, związane z kłopotami, wymagające pokonania trudności. Po prostu odtąd na ulicy spotyka się przechodnia, który się spodobał i załatwia się rzecz na miejscu, a potem idzie się dalej. Czy myślisz, kuchassju, że taki kacyk uszczęśliwiłby nas swymi reformami?... Ja myślę, że wywołałby bunt, a po ulicach chodziłyby rewolucyjne pochody z transparentami: My nie chcemy łatwego życia!... Bo widzisz, kacyk nie umiałby pojąć, że nasze szczęście, szczęście człowieka kulturalnego, nie polega na tym, na czym polega jego szczęście. I ci mądrzy ludzie, którzy dążą do takiej reformy obyczajów, o jakiej mówiłaś, bynajmniej nie są źli czy perfidni. Przeciwnie. Głoszą swoje poglądy w najlepszej wierze, ale mylą się, mierząc nasze szczęście swoim szczęściem. Pan Kostanecki wstał i pogładził Bubę po głowie. – Ot jak, kuchassju, a co dotyczy tej twojej biednej dziewczyny, postąpiła głupio. Nie widzę jednak nic zdrożnego w tym, jeżeli zaopiekujesz się nią nadal. Chodzi mi tylko o jedno: żebyś opiekowała się nią dla niej, a nie dla siebie. – Jak to tatusiu? – A tak. O co ci chodzi: czy żeby ulżyć jej doli, czy żeby popisywać się tą opieką? – Tatusiu! – zaczerwieniła się Buba. – No widzisz. Zatem obiecuję ci, że zajmie się nią moja sekretarka, pani Sierzbutowska, osoba starsza, doświadczeń sza i bardzo poczciwa. Zatelefonuj jutro do mnie do fabryki, żeby przypomnieć i podać adres. Niczego twojej pupilce nie zabraknie. Możesz być spokojna. A teraz pocałuj mnie, kuchassju, tylko nie za mocno, bo jestem nie ogolony. – Dziękuję tatusiowi – uściskała go Buba. Czuła się przez cały wieczór stropiona i nieswoja. Na szczęście wszyscy byli zajęci wyjazdem Rysia i nikt na nią nie zwracał szczególniejszej uwagi. Pomimo to odetchnęła dopiero, gdy znalazła się sama w swoim pokoju i zabrała się do czytania Freuda. Postanowiła sobie czytać systematycznie i nie przepuszczać ani jednego niezrozumiałego zwrotu. Jednak już po dwóch stronicach znudziło ją to do reszty. Szperanie w grubym i ciężkim słowniku niemieckim wprost męczyło ręce i oczy. Poza tym nic tu nie było ciekawego. Przejrzała spis rozdziałów i zaczęła dwa czy trzy o bardziej frapujących tytułach, lecz przy tej sposobności odnalazła miejsca podkreślone. Na niektórych kartkach widniały nawet dopiski. Ze zdumieniem stwierdziła, że wszystkie podkreślenia i dopiski dotyczą jednej i tej samej kwestii. O ile mogła zrozumieć, chodziło tu o impotencję, wynikającą z jakiegoś kompleksu, a cała rzecz polegała na tym, że jeżeli mężczyzna opanowany przez ten kompleks zakocha się w jakiejś kobiecie, to w stosunku do niej jest impotentem, gdyż w podświadomości kochał się kiedyś we własnej matce i czuł do niej pociąg (co za obrzydliwość), a później podrastając dowiedział się, że tego nie wolno i nastąpiło jakieś zahamowanie. Taki ma pecha! Nagle Bubę olśniła myśl: przecie książka należy do Dziewanowskiego!... Czyżby to on, ależ na pewno on zrobił te podkreślenia i notatki!... Wszystko nagle wydało się Bubie nad wyraz komiczne, i Dziewanowski, który zatem jest impotentem, a kochając się w pani Szczedroniowej nie może z nią wcale! A to historia! Więc i jest jej kochankiem, i nie jest! – A wcale na to nie wygląda! – zastanowiła się. – Kto by to pomyślał. Była zemocjonowana i rozbawiona swym odkryciem, i postanowiła zaraz nazajutrz wpaść do Kaśki Danglowej, by jej obszernie rzecz wyłożyć. Toż to sensacja. Oczywiście Kaśka nie uwierzy, jeżeli nie pokaże dowodu rzeczowego w postaci tej książki. Dlatego idąc rano do biura Buba zabrała ją ze sobą. Niestety dowiedziała się, że Kaśki nie ma w Warszawie. Wyjechała na trzy dni do męża na wieś. Buba właśnie głowiła się nad tym, komu by się wobec tego zwierzyć ze swego odkrycia, gdy usłyszała nad sobą głos pani Leszczowej: – Jakże tam, Bubusia, wykaz gotów? – W tej chwili kończę... Ale... nie wyobrazi pani sobie, o czym się ja dowiedziałam i w jaki sposób! – Cóż takiego? – Doprawdy mogłabym być detektywem. Powiadam pani, że sensacja! Ale tu nie mogę... – Więc dobrze – uśmiechnęła się pani Anna – niech pani skończy wykaz i przyniesie mi do boksu. Buba zabrała się do roboty w rekordowym tempie i myślała: – Jaka ona miła ta pani Anna. Gdybym była mężczyzną, na pewno zakochałabym się w niej od razu. Tu przypomniał się Bubie Tański i uczuła lekki niepokój: byłby ślepy, gdyby nie zakochał się w pani Annie. Wprawdzie dotychczas więcej uwagi zwraca na kogoś innego, ale to może tylko dlatego, że pani Anna nie pozwala nikomu z mężczyzn na zbytnie zbliżenie. Ma przecie męża i córeczkę, i kocha ich bardzo. Gdyby jednak spostrzegła Tańskiego... W każdym razie ona jest zbyt szlachetna, by zdobyła się na wchodzenie w drogę młodszej koleżance, i jeżeli Buba powie: – pani Anno, ja odrobinę interesuję się panem Tańskim... – pani Anna na pewno palcem nie ruszy, by mu się podobać. A zresztą, jeżeli on jest taki, to w ogóle niewart, żeby się nim zajmować. Rozmyślania te nie przeszkadzały Bubie w uzgadnianiu wykazu, w którym znalazło się kilka poprawek. W kwadrans była gotowa i zapukała do boksu pani Anny. Tak zajęta była swoją sensacją, że nawet nie przejęła się zbytnio wymówkami zwierzchniczki. Tylko Pan Bóg jest nieomylny. Wreszcie wykaz poszedł do szuflady i Buba z tajemniczą a triumfującą miną położyła przed panią Anną dzieło Freuda. – Freud? – zdziwiła się pani Anna. – Tak, proszę pani. A wie pani, czyja to własność?... Mariana Dziewanowskiego! – Czyja?! – Dziewanowskiego. – Skądże pani to ma? – Pożyczyła mi pani Szczedroniowa. Nie tu jest pikanteria tej sprawy, bo że oni są... bardzo bliscy sobie, to żadna tajemnica. Ale niech pani zobaczy o tu, umyślnie założyłam... I tu... A to awantura! Jacy ci mężczyźni są nieostrożni! Żeby pożyczać książki, w których nieopatrznie porobili takie intymne wyznania!... Niech pani przeczyta. Przecie to jasne, że chodzi tu o niego samego! Efekt był kolosalny. Buba nawet nie spodziewała się, że panią Annę to tak zafrapuje. Obserwowała podniecenie, z jakim pani Anna pośpiesznie czytała podkreślone miejsca i komentarze dopisane ołówkiem. Policzki, czoło, a nawet szyja pani Anny stały się mocno różowe. Jak można, będąc już mężatką, być jeszcze tak wstydliwą! – To jasne, że on miał siebie na myśli, prawda? – zapytała Buba, gdy pani Anna skończyła czytać i niezdecydowanym ruchem zamknęła książkę. – Możliwe – cicho odpowiedziała pani Anna. – Zatem między panią Szczedroniową a nim jest... jak się to mówi po łacinie... ratura sed non... nie pamiętam, jakoś, że nieskonsumowane!... Nie mogła powstrzymać głośnego śmiechu, a pani Anna uśmiechała się również, lecz jakby z przymusem. – A może pani, kochana pani Anno, bierze mi za złe, że się zajmuję takimi nieprzyzwoitymi rzeczami? – połapała się Buba i zrobiła skromną minkę. – Nie, cóż znowu... – Bo ja bynajmniej... To po prostu przypadek. Ale ten pan Dziewanowski! No, trzeba mieć pecha!... Czy pani mogła przypuścić coś podobnego? – Cóż znowu – jakby z niezadowoleniem odpowiedziała pani Leszczowa. – Ale prawda, proszę pani, że to zabawne? – Nie sądzę... by czyjeś nieszczęście czy kalectwo mogły zasługiwać na takie określenie. A poza tym wydaje mi się w ogóle wątpliwe, czy pan Dziewanowski osobiście porobił te notatki. On pożycza książki wielu osobom. – Chyba nikt w cudzej książce nie gospodarowałby w ten sposób! Pani Leszczowa wzruszyła ramionami trochę niecierpliwie. – Droga panno Bubo, ludzie nie mają zbytniego poszanowania dla rzeczy bardziej cennych, jak na przykład dla cudzych intymnych spraw. Buba zmieszała się. Rzeczywiście postąpiła nieładnie. To, że wpadła na całą historię Dziewanowskiego, nie było jej winą, ale powinna była zostawić swoje przypuszczenia przy sobie. Nauczka, jaką otrzymała od pani Leszczowej, była zupełnie zasłużona i zepsuła Bubie humor na kilka godzin. Na dobitek niespodzianie wyszedł na jaw okropny błąd, który popełniła w zapisie na wielką wycieczkę do Częstochowy. Podała cyfrę uczestników o czterdzieści większą od faktycznej, wskutek czego niepotrzebnie zamówiono za dużo pokojów w hotelach. Obecnie rzecz doszła do Minza i Buba została wezwana dla wytłumaczenia się. Okazało się, że "Mundus" poniósł kilkaset złotych straty i Minz bardzo się gniewał. Największa jednak przykrość zdarzyła się tóż przed zamknięciem biura i to właśnie przy panu Tańskim. Mianowicie przyszła interesantka w identycznym, ale to w identycznym futrze jak Buby. Wprost oczom swoim nie chciała wierzyć. W firmie "Leopold Safirstein", gdy kupowała swoje, zapewniano ją, że to model i drugiego takiego na całym świecie nie będzie. Na nieszczęście Buba była już gotowa do wyjścia i stały przed sobą jak dwie siostry syjamskie. Rozpłakałaby się, gdyby nie to, że tamta była znacznie grubsza i wyglądała nieporównanie gorzej. W każdym razie wychodząc była usposobiona wojowniczo i oznajmiła Tańskiemu, że rozmyśliła się i pójdzie sama. I naprawdę musiała by iść sama, gdyby nie Tański, który dzięki Bogu był uparty. Wiedział o jej przeprawie z Minzem i usiłował ją pocieszać. – Dyrektor jest rzeczywiście trochę szorstki w stosunku do podwładnych – mówił – ale niech się Pani nie martwi. – Obrzydło mi to biuro, i Minz, i te głupie wycieczki, i wszyscy – wybuchnęła Buba. – A po co pani właściwie pracuje? – zapytał poważnie. – Czy ja wiem? – wzruszyła ramionami, lecz natychmiast zreflektowała się i dodała: – pan też może pozamykałby wszystkie kobiety w domu? Pracuję, bo, każdy człowiek powinien pracować i już. – W biurze? – Gdziekolwiek. – A więc i w domu? Buba nagle zatrzymała się. – Wie pan, że już mam dosyć podobnie niedorzecznych poglądów! Chciałam iść sama. Jestem dziś zirytowana i nie mam najmniejszej ochoty do wysłuchiwania impertynencji. Nic nie odpowiedział, tylko przyglądał się jej swymi ślicznymi oczami. – Jak panu nie wstyd – dodała znacznie łagodniej – no chodźmy! Nie każe mi pan chyba stać tu godzinę na ulicy! Szli chwilę w milczeniu. – Zbyt zabawnym towarzyszem pan nie jest – powiedziała cierpko. – Po co pani pracuje? – odezwał się z niezmąconym spokojem. – Bo chcę, a panu się zdaje, że powinnam siedzieć w domu i czytać powieści dla dorastającej młodzieży? A ja właśnie pracuję i czytam Freuda. Po prostu nie mogę wyjść z podziwu, jak bardzo zacofani są mężczyźni. – I podoba się pani Freud? – Jak to, czy podoba się?! Ładny stosunek do nauki! Podoba się! Cóż za dzikie określenie. – Dlaczego dzikie? – No, bo można zgadzać się z jakąś teorią naukową lub nie zgadzać się, ale co ma do rzeczy podobanie się! – Wiele, proszę pani. Proszę mi wierzyć, że najpierw następuje podobanie się lub nie, a później podzielenie danego poglądu lub odrzucenie. – To może u mężczyzn. – U mężczyzn też, lecz mężczyźni starają się zamaskować to nawet przed sobą. Więc jakże z Freudem? – Pan oczywiście nie uznaje go wcale – ostrożnie rzuciła Buba. – Przeciwnie. Sądzę, że w psychiatrii jego teoria może być pożyteczna. Natomiast jako lektura dla szerszych warstw inteligencji musi być rzeczą szkodliwą. – O! Niechże się pan nie krępuje. Proszę dodać jakiś wzniosły frazes o demoralizacji. – Myli się pani! Tu nie chodzi o demoralizację, lecz o chaos myślowy. Większość naszej inteligencji nie posiada przygotowania przyrodniczego ani gruntownej zaprawy filozoficznej. Nie rozporządza zatem ani materiałem, ani zdolnością operowania tym materiałem, wskutek czego skazana jest na bezkrytyczne przyjmowanie twierdzeń i argumentów naukowych. A co najgorsze, w naturalnym dążeniu do upraszczania pojęć wyrabia sobie bardzo szybko światopogląd nieznośnie symplistyczny, uogólnia wyjątkowe, chorobliwe przejawy i przyjmuje je jako miernik wszystkich rzeczy ludzkich w przeświadczeniu, że idzie z prądem postępu i ma naukowe spojrzenie na życie. Dlatego zaś popularyzacja Freuda wydaje mi się szczególniej szkodliwa, że sprzyja rozpowszechnianiu się pojęć wyprowadzających wszelkie rzeczy ludzkie od impulsów erotycznych. Płeć i jej działanie rozciąga się na wszystko aż do granic komizmu. Znałem pewną dojrzałą już damę, piszącą wiersze i lakierującą paznokcie na czerwono, która zapewniała mnie, że pobudką wszelkich czynów i myśli jest instynkt płciowy. Honor, kryteria moralne, zamiłowanie do muzyki, przelot Atlantyku, teoria względności, podwyżka dyskonta, robienie pończoch na drutach, szlemik licytowany, okupacja Mandżurii, dwumian Newtona, zniżka cen ropy naftowej, spinacze automatyczne, system Taylora i bitwa pod Verdun – to wszystko skutki działania instynktu płciowego. Jakie to wzruszające: na przykład dziewięćdziesięcioletni Mindlenox ślepnie nad mikroskopem, śledząc osmozę w komórkach roślin głębinowych pchany żądzą płci! Mucjusz Scevola oczywiście jest masochistą, a Mahomet dlatego ustanowił wielożeństwo, że cierpiał na satyriasis. Oczywiście ta pani pisząca wiersze jest krańcowym przykładem, lecz zapewniam panią, panno Bubo, że miliony kobiet pod wpływem dzieł naukowych doszły do równie komicznych poglądów. I dlatego, gdy widziałem u pani Freuda, było mi przykro, gdyż nie chciałbym pani do owych milionów zaliczyć. Powiedział ostatnie zdanie bardzo ciepłym tonem i tak jakoś poważnie, że Bubie sprawiło to dużą przyjemność. Gdyby nie wstydziła się, zapewniłaby, że w ogóle Freud ją znudził i że nigdy nie myślała, jakoby Mucjusz Scevola był masochistą. Tański zresztą zaczął znowu mówić: – Nasza inteligencja przypomina węża, a raczej ogon węża, którego głową jest nauka. Głowa dawno wysunęła się z labiryntu pojęć materialistycznych, dawno minął Demokryt, Buchner, Engels, Buckle i Moleschott, a my wciąż oddychamy ich przebrzmiałą mądrością i wierzymy święcie, że idziemy z postępem wiedzy, że zaśmiecając nasze praktyczne życie transplantacjami z obalonych poglądów, rozjaśniamy świat. Pani wspominała mi kiedyś, że zna osobiście panią Szczedroniową, prawda? – Owszem, znam. – I cóż pani o niej sądzi? – Jest czarująca... – Nie, nie chodzi mi o jej osobę, lecz o to, co pisze. – Mówiąc stylem pana, podobają mi się jej artykuły. – To szkoda – powiedział zmartwiony. Buba roześmiała się. – A cóż to panu szkodzi?! – Wolałbym, by pani podzielała moje zdanie. – To jasne, ale co pan ma do zarzucenia pani Szczedroniowej? To chyba najinteligentniejsza kobieta, jaką kiedykolwiek znałam. – Na mnie jej inteligencja robi pocieszne wrażenie – skrzywił się Tański – jest nieprawdopodobnie naiwna. I.. jeżeli... Ale pani nie przyjmie bezkrytycznie tego całego bagażu?... Tak chciałbym mieć pod ręką któryś z jej artykułów, by udowodnić pani, co to za mętność. – No, wie pan – oburzyła się Buba – już chyba nikt tak jasno nie pisze. – Tak, jasny język, styl, ale mętne pojmowanie zagadnień. – Wcale tego nie znajduję. – Przekonam panią. – Kiedy? – Kiedy pani pozwoli... Już tutaj pani mieszka? – Tak... A może pan... wstąpiłby kiedyś do nas? Rodzicom będzie miło pana poznać. Tański skłonił się. – Z prawdziwą przyjemnością. Jeżeli pani nie będzie miała nic przeciw temu, złożę swoje uszanowanie w najbliższą niedzielę. – Mój Boże! Aż uszanowanie! Niech pan nie będzie tak uroczysty. Po prostu niech pan wpadnie. Po powrocie do domu Buba powiedziała matce: – W niedzielę przyjdzie z wizytą pan Tański, o którym ci kilka razy wspominałam. Pani Kostanecka nie podnosząc oczu znad rachunków, zapytała: – On ci się podoba? – Mnie? – obojętnie wydęła usta Buba – owszem, tak sobie. Niech mamusia nie wyobraża sobie zaraz Bóg wie czego. – Niczego sobie nie wyobrażam, dziecko drogie. Z tego, coś mówiła, odniosłam wrażenie, że jest to człowiek miły, dobrze wychowany, przystojny, no i że odczuwacie dla siebie pewną sympatię. Dlatego dobrze zrobiłaś, żeś go zaprosiła. – Gdybym myślała o nim tak, jak mama przypuszcza, nie zapraszałabym go do domu. – Dlaczego? – No, bo moglibyśmy widywać się w cukierni, chodzić na spacery... To tylko dawniej młodzi ludzie musieli koniecznie siedzieć w rodzicielskim salonie, przeglądać albumy, grać na fortepianie i mówić o różnych banalnych rzeczach pod okiem matki czy ciotki. – I cóż w tym widzisz złego? – Hipokryzję. Bo jeżeli podobali się sobie, no to chcieli się całować, a tymczasem... Co mama tak na mnie patrzy?! Czyż to nie naturalne?... Oczywiście chcieli się całować, a udawali przed sobą istoty bezcielesne, anielskie, czyste duchy, kąpiące się w poezji. I to jeszcze dobrze było, gdy kochali się. Najczęściej po prostu on obliczał jej posag, a ona jego długi, albo dni do ślubu, kiedy nareszcie wyjdzie spod kurateli rodziców i będzie mogła uprawiać romansy. Obłuda i tyle. To się nazywało, że młody człowiek "bywa" w domu panny. Dziś nie ma tej hipokryzji, nie ma sakramentalnego fortepianu, na którym bębni się Modlitwę dziewicy, nie ma wzajemnego oszukiwania się. Młodzi podobają się sobie, to się spotykają na dancingu, w cukierni, w teatrze, flirtują i całują się, a chcą się pobrać – załatwiają to bez anielskich i sielskich preludiów. Jeżeli zaś zwyczajnie lubią czyjeś towarzystwo, tak na przykład jak ja towarzystwo pana Tańskiego, zapraszają go do domu. I właśnie chcę, by mamusia mnie zrozumiała i nie uważała go za jakiegoś konkurenta do mojej ręki. Trudno, urodziłam się w czasach, kiedy hipokryzję wykreślono z życia i kiedy nareszcie zapanowała prostota i otwarte stawianie spraw. – Nie sądzę, drogie dziecko – powoli odpowiedziała pani Kostanecka – by prostota i otwarte stawianie spraw były czymś godnym podziwu. – Ładnych rzeczy mama mnie uczy. Zatem mam być hipokrytką? – Prostota w tych formach, w jakich obserwuję ją dzisiaj, jest raczej prostactwem – ciągnęła pani Kostanecka – a otwartość raczej brutalnością i brakiem wychowania. – Więc mam udawać, że wierzę w bociany, rumienić się przy słowie "łóżko" i z chłopcami rozmawiać o kwiatkach i ptaszkach? Pani Kostanecka odłożyła zeszyt z rachunkami i spojrzała Bubie w oczy. – Odpowiem ci pytaniem: czy kierując się tymi zapatrywaniami, gdy uczujesz potrzebę naturalną, a zapytają cię w salonie, dokąd idziesz, oświadczysz... – Powiem, że idę umyć ręce. To i tak wszyscy rozumieją. – Więc po cóż ta hipokryzja? Wszyscy rozumieją i wszyscy się okłamują?... Dziecko drogie, pomyśl, że i tamte inne rzeczy dawniej ludzie równie dobrze rozumieli. I to, co nazywasz obłudą, hipokryzją, oszukiwaniem się, było jedynie pewnym poziomem kultury towarzyskiej i kultury w ogóle. Nazywanie rzeczy po imieniu nie jest prostotą. Są rzeczy brzydkie, niemiłe lub wulgarne i bynajmniej nie zapominamy o ich istnieniu przez to, że o nich nie mówimy... – Ale za to robimy je. – To prawda. Brudzimy też bieliznę, ale nie potrzebujemy pokazywać tego wszystkim, a nawet sami wolimy nie przyglądać się jej. – Zgadzam się z mamą, jednak nie mogę zgodzić się na to, że do gatunku takiej brudnej bielizny zaliczono rzeczy tak piękne, jak miłość. Cóż może być piękniejszego niż na przykład miłość... koni?! Obrzydzono też ciało ludzkie... – Przestań, dziecko drogie – stanowczo ucięła pani Kostanecka. – Mówisz głupstwa. – Ale to nie argument, mamusiu! – Jesteś zbyt młoda i niedoświadczona, i opowiadasz mi okropne rzeczy. Przebierz się teraz, bo za kwadrans podadzą kolację. Odwróciła się do swoich rachunków. Buba wzruszyła ramionami. – Pruderia – pomyślała i poszła do siebie. Wieczorem czytała książkę Lindseya Bunt młodzieży. I to ją utwierdziło jeszcze bardziej w przekonaniach. Przede wszystkim rzecz była napisana lekkostrawnie, życiowo, a poza tym była bardzo rozumna. – Trzeba naprawdę być ślepcem, by nie widzieć tych oczywistych prawd, a człowiekiem nieuczciwym, by trzymać się starych przesądów, które sprowadzają tyle nieszczęść – myślała zasypiając. Książki Lindseya Bunt młodzieży i Małżeństwo koleżeńskie zajęły Bubie kilka wieczorów. Połykała rozdziały zachłannie. To już nie była filozofia, to było życie, wobec którego musiały ustąpić wszelkie abstrakcyjne i nierealne poglądy moralizatorskie. Cóż znaczyły może i słuszne dowodzenia ojca czy pana Tańskiego, skoro życie zadaje im kłam nagimi, stwierdzonymi nie przez byle kogo, lecz przez sędziego, faktami! Stare obyczaje przeżyły się i już nie znajdują zastosowania. Nie mogą znaleźć. Zmieniło się tempo życia, warunki bytu, zmieniło się społeczne położenie kobiet. I konserwatyzm, który nie chce widzieć tych zmian, popełnia najzwyklejszą zbrodnię, uniemożliwiając młodzieży egzystencję w nowych warunkach. Cóż z tego, że będą zabraniali, że będą utrudniali, że będą szykanowali, skoro kochająca się para, ona i on, para o wcześnie obudzonych instynktach płciowych i tak znajdzie zawsze możność spotykania się poza zasięgiem szpiegujących oczu. Lindsey przytacza tyle przykładów. Młodzi ludzie mają swoje samochody i któż im zabroni wyjeżdżać w ustronne miejsca?! Albo po prostu mają garsoniery, a poza tym istnieją hotele. A że muszą ukrywać się z tym, w czym przecie ani żadnej winy, ani zła nie ma, ponoszą fatalne skutki: choroby weneryczne, niebezpieczne dla zdrowia sztuczne poronienia itp. Za sto lat, kiedy wszystko pójdzie po myśli Lindseya i wymrą już stare, zaśniedziałe mamuty, instytucja proponowanych przez sędziego małżeństw na próbę znajdzie szerokie zastosowanie. Nie każdy dziś może się od razu ożenić, a tym bardziej mieć dzieci. A w gruncie rzeczy po co ma się wyrzekać miłości?... Dla czyichś kaprysów czy uprzedzeń? Taki na przykład Tański mógłby się ożenić. Ma dużą pensję i poza tym majątek. Ale dla niego kwestie płciowe są godne pogardy. – Dobry sobie – pomyślała – a dlaczego w takim razie mnie asystuje? Gdybym była stara i brzydka, palcem nie ruszyłby dla mnie, nie zapowiadałby wizyty i byłoby mu obojętne, czy czytam Freuda, czy nie. Po prostu hipokryzja. Wszyscy uwzięli się udawać, że te kwestie nie są warte wspomnienia lub są godne obrzydzenia. A sami o niczym innym nie myślą. W sobotę Buba odniosła pani Szczedroniowej książki. Ma się rozumieć nie napomknęła ani słówkiem o swych podejrzeniach co do Dziewanowskiego, chociaż była bardzo ciekawa, jak się to naprawdę przedstawia, a od tak postępowej osoby, jak pani Wanda, mogła oczekiwać swobodnego potraktowania każdego, bodaj najdrażliwszego tematu. Rozmowa szybko zeszła na interesującą kwestię małżeństw koleżeńskich, które pani Szczedroniowa uważała za najpilniejszą reformę społeczną. Buba czuła się z początku trochę dziwacznie w tym dziwacznym mieszkaniu. Oczekiwała, że lada chwila może przyjść albo mąż pani Szczedroniowej, albo ktoś z Kolchidy. Gdy jednak dłuższy czas były same, zauważyła w myśli, że znajduje się w cokolwiek śmiesznym położeniu: nie można przecie ograniczyć swojej roli w rozmowie do ustawicznego potakiwania. Dłuższy czas głowiła się nad wynalezieniem jakiejś wątpliwości czy sprzeciwu. Wkrótce też nadarzyła się ku temu sposobność. Pani Wanda mówiła właśnie o szczęściu i o postępie, który człowiekowi zapewni szczęście przez umożliwienie korzystania z dobrodziejstw swoich zmysłów. Tu Buba przypomniała słowa ojca i odpowiedziała: – Jednakże wie pani, że niezupełnie z tym się zgadzam. – Z czym? – zdziwiła się pani Szczedroniowa. – Z tym, że szczęście leży w ułatwianiu życia. Człowiek prawdziwie kulturalny wyszukuje nawet sobie utrudnienia i dopiero w pokonywaniu ich znajduje szczęście. Pani Wanda zamyśliła się. – Na przykład po co gramy w szachy? – dodała Buba – albo dlaczego narażamy się na niebezpieczeństwa, zdobywając Everest?... Pani Szczedroniowa skinęła głową. – Ma pani rację. Prawdziwe szczęście osiągamy nie w dziedzinie materialnej, lecz powinniśmy walczyć o to, by nie odbierano człowiekowi jego praw do szczęścia naturalnego, wyznaczonego mu przez przyrodę. Szczęście zwycięzcy Everestu nie może być kompletne i w ogóle nie jest szczęściem, jeżeli trapi go jednocześnie głód i nienasycone pragnienie kobiety. Nie można myśleć o szczęściu wyższym, póki nasze życie zbiorowe tępi wszelkie próby zaspokojenia normalnych potrzeb naszego organizmu. I właśnie mężczyźni narzucili ludzkości z gruntu fałszywy pogląd, że wszystko jest nic niewarte wobec wyższych celów. Z chwilą, gdy kobieta zdobędzie decydujący wpływ na cywilizację, zmiana zostanie przeprowadzona ostatecznie. Ciało nareszcie otrzyma swoje prawa, które dziś bezrozumnie są deptane. Buba przygryzła wargi i pomyślała: – Jakaż ja jestem głupia! Naprawdę głupia. Gdyby to, co pani Wanda mówi, przyszło mi na myśl wtedy, podczas rozmowy z tatusiem, musiałby mnie przyznać rację. Pani Szczedroniowa z jakąś dziwną poufałością wzięła ją za rękę. – Tylko niech pani z tego, co mówię, nie wyrobi sobie niechęci do mężczyzn – zaśmiała się. – Upewniam panią, że razem ze swymi wadami, przesądami, uprzedzeniami, razem ze swoją duchowością i intelektualizmem, razem z pewną brutalnością, a nawet może głównie dlatego, są to istoty czarujące. Wprost nieodzowne. Największym nieszczęściem, największą katastrofą, jaka mogłaby spotkać świat, byłoby wyginięcie tego gatunku. I przed jedną rzeczą odczuwam strach: czy postęp cywilizacji, odbierając resztę władzy z ręki mężczyzn, nie zmieni ich, nie odbierze im tego, bez czego przestaną być męscy, stracą cały swój wdzięk, mianowicie siły, kanciastości, zarozumiałości, może i na pewno całkiem nieuzasadnionej, ale tej zarozumiałości, która pozwala im uważać siebie za autorytety, a nam przyjmować to za wiarę. Dzięki temu – zna to pani? – odczuwamy przy mężczyźnie swego rodzaju pewność bezpieczeństwa i władzę nad nim, niebezpieczną władzę, jaką posiada pogromca w klatce lwów. Służąca podała kawę. Buba chciała powiedzieć, że rzeczywiście i ona takich właśnie mężczyzn lubi, lecz przypomniała sobie Dziewanowskiego, który chyba był w ogóle zaprzeczeniem męskości, i pomyślała, że dlaczego pani Szczedroniowa wybrała sobie takiego właśnie kochanka i że na przykład (nie specjalnie, ale na przykład) Tański jest mężczyzną par excellence. – Pozwoli pani cukru? – zapytała pani Wanda. – Proszę bardzo... – Ja piję bez. Otóż wracając do naszego tematu – z uśmiechem mówiła pani Szczedroniowa – jedno mnie tylko pociesza, że wówczas, kiedy zaniknie taki gatunek samca, mnie już nie będzie na świecie, a pani zapewne będzie zgrzybiałą staruszką i swoim wnuczkom będzie pani opowiadała, o ile była za młodu szczęśliwsza od nich, skazanych na ślamazarnych, bezwolnych i nudnych mężczyzn. Brr... Wstrząsnęła się i dodała: – Będą słuchały tego tak, jak my legend o Casanovie czy Janosiku... A co najciekawsze, nie uwierzą!... Roześmiała się. – Nie uwierzą, tak jak my dziś nie wierzymy w tak zwane stare, dobre czasy. Tylko my mamy rację, a one nie będą jej miały. – A może – nieśmiało podsunęła Buba – może i my nie mamy? – Nie sądzę – zawahała się pani Wanda – zresztą czyż to jest istotne? Dla nas ważne jest nasze życie i jego sprawy. Każde pokolenie musi myśleć o sobie, a apres nous – le deluge. Doprawdy za wiele mamy trosk własnych, by się zajmować tym, co kiedyś będzie. Gdy Buba wróciła do domu, rodziców nie zastała. Pojechali z wizytą do państwa Zaleskich, gdzie przyjęcia przeciągają się zazwyczaj do późnej nocy. Zabrała się wobec tego do przeglądania żurnalów mód. W "Feminie" znalazła dwie bardzo ciekawe kreacje wieczorowe i taką sportową sukienkę, jaką miała przed kilku dniami pani Rzepecka w cukierni. Podczas przerwy obiadowej Buba wpadła z koleżankami biurowymi na filiżankę czekolady i widziała tę nieznośną Rzepecką w takiej właśnie sukni i w brejtszwancowym żakiecie. Po powrocie rozmawiały o tym, kiedy nadszedł Tański, zachował się nawet trochę niegrzecznie. – Pani też chodzi wysiadywać po kawiarniach? – zapytał. – Nie wysiadywać. Poszłyśmy na czekoladę. – Znieść nie mogę tej atmosfery kawiarnianej – wybuchnął – i tych straszliwych tłumów wymalowanych bab, wysiadujących całymi godzinami krzesła, rozplotkowanych, węszących, przywiędłych lub więdnących megier, które schodzą się tam na żerowiska. Nie znam nic wstrętniejszego. Siekłbym batami to bezmyślne stado. – Panie Henryku! jak się pan wyraża! – zawołała bardziej przestraszona niż oburzona. – Wybaczy pani, panno Bubo, ale nie przypuszczałem, żeby pani dała się wciągnąć do tego, a w ogóle nie panuję nad sobą, jestem zdenerwowany, przepraszam. Wyrzucił to z siebie i odszedł bardzo szybko. Nie miał żadnego prawa robić jej uwag i to takim tonem, co było oburzające, lecz zrobił je i to było – przyjemne. Buba przypomniała sobie teraz brzmienie jego głosu i wyraz twarzy. Oczy mu się tak ładnie iskrzyły, a górna warga unosiła się raz po raz poirytowanym skurczem, odsłaniając zęby. Wyglądał tak, jakby chciał gryźć. Przymknęła powieki i podciągnęła nogi pod siebie: właśnie przypominał wielkie, silne i drapieżne zwierzę... I to była ich ostatnia rozmowa. Może gniewa się na nią?... Nie miałby za co, a jednak... Wstała i wzięła katalog telefoniczny. Chyba ma swój telefon... Jak to dobrze, że w domu nikogo nie ma. Można będzie swobodnie porozmawiać. Czuła się trochę podniecona. Wprawdzie nieraz telefonowała do różnych młodych ludzi, ale wówczas robiła to w imieniu matki, zapraszając ich na bal lub coś w tym rodzaju. Poza tym nie obchodzili jej wcale. A pan Tański? Po cóż miała to ukrywać przed sobą: obchodził ją bardzo. I jeżeli obraził się i w niedzielę nie przyjdzie, byłoby to okropne. Telefon był zajęty. Z kim on może rozmawiać?... Właściwie mówiąc mogliby zobaczyć się choćby dziś. Gdyby na przykład tu przyszedł... Nie ma nikogo. Żeby miał swoje auto, mogliby pojechać na godzinkę. W Ameryce żadna panna nie robiłaby sobie z tego nic. Nawet prościej, uważałaby za rzecz zupełnie normalną pójść do niego. A gdyby tak... Odezwała się telefonistka. Numer Tańskiego był wolny. Niski, poważny głos odezwał się stereotypowym "hallo" (zupełnie jak w Ameryce). – Dobry wieczór, panie Henryku – Buba mocno przycisnęła słuchawkę do ucha. – Dobry wieczór. Kto mówi? – Nie zgadnie pan?... Buba Kostanecka. – Pani? – zdziwił się. – Zmartwiłam pana? – No, i co pan nie odpowiada! Niezadowolony pan, że do niego dzwonię? – I tak, i nie – odpowiedział po chwili wahania. – W takim razie dobranoc – obraziła się naprawdę. – Ależ panno Bubo, niechże mi pani pozwoli wytłumaczyć się. – Och, to jest nieciekawe. – Jestem po prostu szczęśliwy, że pani o mnie pamięta. Nie umiem tego wyrazić, jak dalece szczęśliwy, ale z drugiej strony... – Przeszkodziłam panu? – zapytała zimno. – Bynajmniej... Widzi pani, ja nigdy nie przypuszczałem, że pani zadzwoni do mnie, że pani w ogóle może zadzwonić do jakiegoś mężczyzny, tak jak robią to dzisiaj wszystkie inne panny. – Aha! Wie pan, panie Henryku, pan jest apokaliptycznie nudny z tym swoim wiecznym moralizatorstwem. Musiały pana porzucić wszystkie kochanki, jeżeli w ogóle miał pan kiedy jaką kochankę. W słuchawce zaległo milczenie. Oczywiście uczuł się zgorszony. Buba miała wypieki, ale fakt, że mówiła do aparatu, a nie wprost do niego, dodawał jej odwagi. – Miał pan kochankę? – powtórzyła. – Panno Bubo! Ja z panią w taki sposób i na taki temat nie umiem mówić. – Uważa mnie pan za świętość, za leliję? – Nie o to chodzi. Nie mówiłbym o tym z matką, z siostrą i nie będę mówił z panią. – Dlaczego? – Bo szanuję panią i chcę szanować. – To źle się pan wybrał. – Jak mam to rozumieć? – Jestem taką samą dziewczyną jak wszystkie inne. Może nawet znacznie gorszą. A pan jest hipokrytą i to nie po dżentelmeńsku. – Ależ co? – Skoro się ma kochankę, to nie wolno nią gardzić. Gardzić do tego stopnia, by uważać za ujmę dla osób szanowanych samo wspomnienie o niej. Wie pan... Myślałam o tym, żeby zostać pańską kochanką... Proszę nie przerywać!... Myślałam, że szkoda, że pan nie ma auta, bo moglibyśmy robić sobie miłe weekendy. Pan mi się podoba, ja panu też. Byłoby wszystko cudownie. Ale teraz kwita! Tak, nic z tego, a szanować mnie pan nie potrzebuje, bo jestem taką jak wszystkie, jestem wyuzdana, rozpustna i wiem o tym, że z moją urodą zawsze znajdę sobie... partnera, tak, właśnie partnera! Wypowiedziała to jednym tchem i tak bardzo była podniecona, że nawet nie mogła z początku rozróżnić dźwięków, jakie rozległy się w słuchawce. Dopiero po chwili zorientowała się: – śmiał się! Najzwyczajniej w świecie śmiał się. Ach, co by teraz dała za to, by go przekonać, by udowodnić mu, że istotnie jest rozpustna. Niestety, było to zwłaszcza przez telefon niewykonalne. – Panno Bubo – odezwał się jego głos – żeby pani wiedziała, jak ja bardzo, jak głęboko panią kocham, nie żartowałaby pani ze mnie. – Co?... Co pan powiedział?... – Kocham panią. Buba chciała coś odpowiedzieć, lecz nie mogła wydobyć z siebie głosu. – Kocham panią i wiem, że pani mnie też pokocha. Nie wiem tylko jak prędko i o to panią w niedzielę zapytam. Czy dobrze?... A teraz już chyba dobranoc. Dobranoc, śliczna, cudna, jedyna dziewczyno. Dobranoc. – Dobranoc – odpowiedziała półprzytomnie i kiedy już położył słuchawkę, krzyknęła: – Panie Henryku!... Ale było już za późno. Powoli wstała i podeszła do lustra, lecz nie widziała swego odbicia. Kręciło się jej w głowie. Boże, jakiż dziwny jest świat!... Usiadła w kącie na niskim fotelu i zamyśliła się. Rozumiała, że w jej życie weszło coś nowego, niepomiernie ważniejszego od wszystkich dotychczasowych codziennych spraw, weszło może samo szczęście... Osobiste szczęście jednostki, deptane od wieków przez brutalną przemoc zakazów... Nie, nie to... Szczęście znajduje człowiek w pokonywaniu trudności... Ach, cóż ją to wszystko mogło obchodzić! Jej szczęście było przecie czymś małym, cichym, co się słodko rozpływało w piersi. I na próżno starała się znaleźć jakieś mądre słowa na określenie swego stanu, na próżno usiłowała nazwać ten stan, tę rzeczywistość, która składała się z ciepła, ciszy, rozpamiętywania rozmowy i jakiejś nieokreślonej radości. Na progu stanął służący. – Czy jaśnie panienka każe podawać? – Co? – ocknęła się. – Już dziewiąta. Kolacja gotowa. – O nie, nie będę jadła. Służący oniemiał. – Niech Jan sprzątnie ze stołu. Nie będę jadła. – Czy jaśnie panienka, broń Boże, źle się czuje? – Tak. Głowa mnie boli. – Może przyniosę proszek?... A może jednak panienka zjadłaby coś lekkiego?... Omlet z konfiturami?... Może chociaż herbatę i sucharki?... Stanowczo odprawiła Jana. Jakżeby mogła jeść w takiej chwili! Nie była głodna, nie mogła być głodna. Wprawdzie zjadłaby chętnie kolację... Nawet bardzo chętnie. Od obiadu właściwie nic w ustach nie miała, bo przecie nie można liczyć kilku mikroskopijnych owsianych herbatników zjedzonych u pani Szczedroniowej. Ale jak w ogóle można teraz o tym myśleć! On na pewno teraz siedzi również samotny i marzy o niej. Na pewno też stara się wyobrazić sobie ją, odgadnąć, co ona czuje, o czym myśli. Jaki on miał głęboki głos, gdy mówił: – Kocham panią. Zapewne te wyrazy były już powtarzane tysiąckrotnie od początku świata, lecz należało wątpić, czy brzmiało w nich kiedykolwiek tyle prawdziwego uczucia. Salon był stanowczo za duży na jej skupiony nastrój. Zupełnie samotną można się czuć dopiero w łóżku, gdy się szczelnie otuli kołdrą i gdy jest całkiem ciemno. Przeszła do łazienki, umyła się i prędko położyła się do łóżka. Dotyk gładkiej, zimnej weby i cichutkie cykanie zegarka – i była sama ze swoimi myślami, a raczej marzeniami. Przejdzie jeszcze kilka dni, a później będą zaręczeni. Ojcu na pewno bardzo się spodoba. Prawdziwy mężczyzna. Ojciec, gdy był młody, musiał go przypominać sposobem bycia i uśmiechem. Mówiąc szczerze, Henryk jest śliczny. Takiego męża niełatwo znaleźć. Wszystkie koleżanki będą jej zazdrościły. Oczywiście musi być cichy ślub. On będzie w żakiecie, a ona w takim szarym kostiumie, w jakim była księżna Yorku na wiosnę w Arcachon. Do tego zwykły filc z cieniutkim ciemnoczerwonym sznureczkiem i szare reniferowe pantofelki na średnich obcasach. Będzie przy nim wyglądała jeszcze drobniej, ale to właśnie dobrze. Wprost z kościoła pojadą na dworzec. – No tak – zastanowiła się – ależ on będzie musiał się przebrać! Zresztą o tym już pomyśli sama. Ona jest taka zaradna. A po powrocie z podróży (bo podróż koniecznie musi być!) zamieszkają najlepiej na kolonii Staszica. Kupią sobie taki domek z hallem i ze schodami, i z dużą łazienką, taką z oszklonym sufitem, jak u Toli Rzewuskiej, tylko nie z lagrowym szkłem, bo znacznie ładniejsze światło daje matowe. I codziennie z rana będzie mu sama przygotowywała wszystko do kąpieli, do golenia się, do ubierania. Sama będzie wybierała na każdy dzień garnitur i krawat, i koszulę. Przecie musi wyglądać zawsze jak z żurnalu. Będzie wstawała o pół godziny przed nim... – Boże, jakież to będzie cudowne! A wieczorami będą się całowali. Dużo, bardzo dużo i będzie siadywała u niego na kolanach... – No, to wszystko można by robić i bez małżeństwa – pomyślała – tak jak u Lindseya. Ale to nie byłoby to samo, o, zupełnie coś innego. I sama zdziwiła się sobie; właściwie przecie nie prosił jej o rękę. Nie powiedział, że chce z nią się ożenić. A kochać można i tak. Dlaczego zatem nie przyszło jej do głowy na przykład zawiązanie z nim flirtu? Zaśmiała się: Henryk i flirt. Nie. On naprawdę ją kocha! Gdyby nie kochał, nigdy by jej tego nie powiedział, i flirt, co to w ogóle jest flirt?!... Jakie to szczęście?... Będzie go nazywała całym imieniem, bez zdrobnień: – Henryku – mój Henryku – mój najdroższy Henryku – z rozmachem objęła poduszkę i przytuliła do siebie. I nagle poczuła coś wysoce nieprzyzwoitego, coś obrażającego podniosły nastrój jej uczuć: – zwykły głód. Piekielnie chciało się jej jeść. W szufladzie obok, na szczęście, było pudełko czekoladek. Wydobyła je i jadła jedną po drugiej bez namysłu i wyboru. Jaka to wyśmienita rzecz czekolada! Zjadła masę i odetchnęła z ulgą. – Zaspokojenie zwierzęcych instynktów – uśmiechnęła się przekornie trochę do siebie, a trochę do pani Szczedroniowej, po czym owinęła się w kołdrę i zasnęła. Kategoria:Trzecia płeć